


Two Vampires and a Concert

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: My Chemical Romance, What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Eyeliner, F/F, F/M, Jenna turns Nadja emo, MCR are vampires, Nadja is a smol bean, Nadja wears eyeliner and hates the g note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Jenna feels like the life of a vampire is too boring.
Relationships: Jenna/Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV), One sided Laszlo/Nadja
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Two Vampires and a Concert

Jenna knew the vampire life was boring. You'd just suck people's blood. Slumber, and then repeat. That level of boring made Jenna shiver. 

No offense to Laszlo and Nandor, but they just seemed like they'd love the non-stop repeating path. But something told Jenna that Nadja wasn't to fond of it.

And that's when it happened. A thought trickled into Jenna's mind of how she could help out Nadja. Jenna smiled.

-

"Hey Nadja." Jenna called out, entering the room.

"Hello my little donkey," Nadja said, her hand resting on the side of her face, indicating that she was bored on out of her mind.

"I realized that it's time for you to hear something." Jenna sends a small glance to the camera.

It pans up to show that Nadja is on the ceiling now. "What?" She asked.

Jenna smiled. "I think its time that you heard Welcome To The Black Parade."

-

Three months later….

Laszlo sat playing the organ. His finger hit g5.

Nadja yelled. "What the fuck, Laszlo? Why did you think it was okay to play the g note?"

Laszlo rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry. How about a kiss?" He went to kiss her but was greeted with a slap.

"You don't get a kiss after playing the bloody g note!" Nadja yelled at him.

Laszlo sighed and headed back to the organ. He had no idea how much more of this he could take. First, Nandor becoming obsessed with baby shark. Now this? Laszlo then continued the song. 

In another few minutes another g note was played.

Nadja screamed, covering her ears and fled the room.

Jenna noticed and ran after her.

Laszlo muttered under his breath "I'll bet it's that bitch, Jenna's, fault."

-

"Nadja are you okay?" Jenna asked, stroking Nadja's raven colored hair.

"How can Laszlo just do that? How does feel good about himself! MCR is gone now!" Nadja cried, her eyeliner running.

Jenna sighed, "I think it's time I tell you something…"

-

Nadja and Jenna are now at a My Chemical Romance concert. Both two of them dressed for the occasion.

Jenna was in a MCR shirt, blue jeans, and converse tennis shoes.

Nadja was in a black MCR hoodie, black skinny jeans, and black converse.

"It's been nearly twenty years since I wore skinny jeans!" Nadja said, surprised.

A few ghouls shot them confused looks.

"Vampire," Nadja and Jenna both said in unison.

After the concert.

Nadja and Jenna stood in the lobby speaking of the thrilling rollercoaster ride that was the MCR concert.

"Hey," a familiar voice called out to them.

Jenna and Nadja turned around.

And there stood Gerard Way, Mikey Way, Ray Toro, and Frank Iero.

Both two of the girl's eye grew wide.

Gerard said, "We saw you two in crowd. We don't get too many vampires around here, even on the account that we're vampires ourselves."

Mikey, Ray, and Frank nodded in agreement.

Gerard then continued, "have you guys ever been invited to the unholy masquerade?"

Nadja and Jenna both shook their heads. "No."

"Well I can extend an invitation to you. What are your names?"

"Jenna Miller."

Nadja was a little hesitant to say hers at first but then she gave in. "Nadja Vaduva."

Frank looked amazed. "The Nadja Vaduva? As in Nadja Vaduva the Daughter of Elena the Terrible? The one who killed her own mother and fled to live with gypsys?"

Nadja nodded, "yeah. That's me." And before Jenna could say a thing Nadja said, "I'll tell you another time."

"You're fucking awesome!" Frank yelled. "So tell me about-"

Gerard told Frank, "Let's not pesture Nadja with all these questions. That can be saved for another time."

Gerard handed them a piece of paper. "It's my phone number."

The group headed away.

Nadja and Jenna exchanged glances.

Jenna exclaimed, "That was awesome!" 

Nadja quickly placed a kiss on Jenna's cheek. "Thank you for this."

Jenna smiled, "you're welcome."


End file.
